


i only want you next to me (sweet love)

by staticpetrichor



Series: Ineffable husband prompts [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, forgot to post this on here!!, it was a tumblr prompt for soft ineffable husband hcs, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticpetrichor/pseuds/staticpetrichor
Summary: a few random soft hcs for my favorite husbands :')
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable husband prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765819
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	i only want you next to me (sweet love)

**Author's Note:**

> title from hurt for me by syml

  * Zira can’t sleep unless he’s the little spoon, which Crowley is very supportive of. Something about the way the angel’s head fits under his chin, clicking into place as perfect as any puzzle piece, makes the demon sleep a bit easier too.
  * Crowley loves being read to. Sure, he enjoys reading, but he prefers listening to Zira tell stories. Delights in the dips and inflections, the bated breaths and pregnant pauses. Aziraphale is always willing as long as Crowley’s head rests in his lap, allowing his free hand to card through unruly copper curls.
  * Aziraphale begins adopting abandoned/retired magician rabbits. The poor dears need _someone_ to take care of them and he does have some experience after all. Crowley might’ve ~~definitely~~ miracle-d a few extra rooms into the bookshop that now serve as their home. 
  * Zira has a dusting of freckles scattered across his lower back and, on lazy afternoons spent in bed, Crowley finds constellations amongst them. Traces them with a gentle finger and delights in the goosebumps he leaves in his wake.
  * When his husband is called away overnight, a rare occurrence but one the angel dreads all the same, Aziraphale is prone to sleeping in his shirt. Crowley nearly has a heart attack the first time he sees. Black, silky material barely reaching the tops of soft, dimpled thighs. It’s enough to make him lean in and press a soft kiss to Zira’s lips. Blue meets gold and heat sparks between them as the demon’s fingertips graze along the angel’s curves, reverent as any acolyte.




End file.
